This invention relates to a shelf display clip and more particularly to a shelf display clip adapted for use with a channel extrusion such as the type which is commonly employed on a grocery store stock shelf for retention of computer price cards and/or other informational material, such display clip providing for mounting of display and/or informational material such as "take-one" pads, recipes, coupon offers, premium offers, display containers for folders or samples, products, or like items at locations where such items may be readily noticed by shoppers and where a shopper may easily remove one of such items mounted by such shelf display clip.
Grocery store stock shelves are commonly provided with elongate channel extrusions along the forward edges thereof in which may be inserted computer price cards and/or other informational material usually concerning the products stocked on the shelf for sale. Oftentimes, in connection with such products, it is desirable to provide free recipes, coupons, special offers or the like for the shopper to induce the same to purchase the products. Such items are often in the form of cards which the shopper is invited to take one. Other times, it is desirable to draw a shopper's attention to a special sale or the like for the particular products stocked on the shelf. To obtain the attention of the shopper, it is desirable to display such sale and/or other display information with the same projecting forwardly into the aisle perpendicular to the shelf so that the shopper can view the same when at a location down the aisle therefrom.